


Winter Lady？Winter Soldier!

by Alerxia



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky curses, Bucky turns into a girl, Established Relationship, Feminist Themes, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, It's all magic's fault, M/M, Steve Rogers is not that gay as everyone thought, Steve loves Bucky no matter what, Surprise Ending, but only for a while, girl!Bucky
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23159311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alerxia/pseuds/Alerxia
Summary: “感觉怎么样？”Bucky轻喘着分开，俯身用鼻子蹭着他的耳朵，用女性的嗓音挑逗地问，同时慢慢引导对方的手从宽大的T恤下摆伸进去，贴上自己的肚子。Steve动了动手指，掌下的肌肤细腻柔软：“呃，像在摸一个陌生的女人。”“Fuck！”Bucky愤怒地锤了下床板，“你刚才的甜言蜜语都是在骗我，骗我心软好不跟你上床！”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> N久之前一个压倒性胜出的性转点梗，排雷：性转Bucky！性转Bucky！性转但还是会说脏话内芯是男人的Bucky！等……
> 
> LOFTER ID：燕麦夹心巧克力

“Bucky?”Steve满头大汗地从训练场返回，掌纹解锁他和Bucky在复联的套间，出于某种原因，他们不久前才从布鲁克林的老公寓搬进来。Steve呼唤爱人的名字，房间里没人回答，只有浴室传来模糊的水声。

他打开冰箱，不经意间往旁边一瞥，叹了口气，蹲下身把从走廊散落到浴室门口、清晰显示出主人行进轨迹的衣服一件件捡起来，铺在地板上的夹克外套，牛仔裤，特制材料的可以藏小刀和微型炸弹的作战衣，裤子，裤子，又一条裤子，内裤，以及一件战术背心——女款。Steve又叹了口气，把所有衣服一股脑卷起来，扔进洗衣篮，打算待会吃完饭带到楼下洗。

“Babe，你还好吗？”他尝试敲敲浴室的门，他猜今天Bucky是带着火回家的，虽说他本来的个人习惯也没有太好就是了。

浴室的门突然被“砰——”一下推开，一个裹着浴巾的冬兵出现，差点和他迎面撞上。

“他”的棕色长发打着卷披散下来，盖住肩头，一双水汪汪的绿眼睛疑惑地看着堵在门口的史蒂夫，长长睫毛沾着水滴，鼻梁高挺，脸颊是热气蒸出来的粉色，下颌线条柔和，越发红润的嘴唇扁扁的。

这是一个各种意义上的漂亮姑娘，谁在大街上瞥到会忍不住多看几眼那种，除了她的左肩，一道完整的狰狞伤疤连接着一条银色的、缀着红星的金属手臂，暗示着主人绝不好惹。

“她”就这样大咧咧地叉腰站着，仰视——是，仰视着史蒂夫，皱眉吐出和外貌极不相称的脏话：“What the hell？吓了我一跳。浴室现在空了。”然后一把推开比他高了一个头的男人，到卧室穿衣服，从背影来看，那身材凹凸有致，相当引人遐想。

史蒂夫无奈摇头，如今Bucky在三番五次的劝说之下，终于肯“很娘”地把浴巾裹到胸口的位置，而不只是和以前一样在腰间一系了事。更不用说前段时间他常常（Again，和以前一样）不穿内衣套着T恤短裤去公共厨房找吃的，或者叉着腿在休息室打游戏，引得大规模流鼻血事件频繁发生，投诉的信函直接被塞到了他和史蒂夫的卧室门缝下面。

“这不公平！”Bucky发出悲愤的感叹。

没错，巴基巴恩斯，令情报机构闻风丧胆的冬日战士，和美国队长好了将近八十年的同性恋人在一次魔法袭击中为保护队友不幸中招，变成了女人，一！个！女！人！在醒来就感觉到自己老二不翼而飞后，Bucky差点暴走提起机枪就要去找始作俑者报仇。

“真他娘操蛋！”整整一个下午，Steve听坐在病床上的Bucky刻意压低嗓子用不带重样的精彩脏话骂那帮女巫团，他只能安慰Bucky Nat他们已经在联系专家想办法了。

“气死老子了！”最后他用金属臂重重锤了下床，反正Stark的设备足够结实，他气得嘴唇颤抖，皮肤也因为怒气而泛着红晕，眼里闪着亮光，史蒂夫简直都不记得他上一次露出这么激动的情绪、这么生机勃勃是在什么时候了。平心而论，那帮女巫所造成的伤害并不算很大，就连复仇者里最倒霉的巴基也只是被换了一个性别，没有其他的损伤，不过他的身材、五官包括金属臂的型号都根据女性特征重新“定制”了一遍，个头和骨架小了一圈，脸蛋也更小巧柔和——直接导致他在第一次照镜子时忍不住出拳。

但冬兵毕竟是“来自寒冬的战士”，他受过的苦、遭过的罪在超级英雄里只有火箭浣熊可以理解一二，如果没有强大的意志力和适应力他不会走到今天，所以经过一段短暂挣扎，他很快接受了自己变成“喀秋莎”的事实，重新投入到训练和任务中，因为转变性别带来的体能下降，他甚至比原来还要加倍、三倍的努力，好让自己不在一帮超级能力者中落下风，他要看着史蒂夫后背。

“我们的‘新’成员很辣！整个团队的效率都跟着提高了。”激烈的战斗间隙，Tony张扬的金红色盔甲从低空掠过，然后转身，掌心炮帮Bucky干掉了从背后偷袭他的一个杂兵。

冬兵带着面罩，只用眼睛狠狠瞪了他一下，拎起蝎式冲锋枪朝他的方向突突。

“嘿！”虽然知道他的枪口对准的是敌人，Tony还是假装受伤地捂了下心口，然后脚下喷出火焰边往上飞边说，“老爷爷在吗，你家的小猫要抓狂啦。”

“Tony，Buck，停下。”Steve冷静的声音立刻在频道里响起，“我们要随时保持警惕。”然后又开始指导其他队员。

除了Bucky本人，这件事影响最大的本该是作为伴侣的Steve，但这位以冷静理智著称的超级英雄从头到尾都没表达出什么困扰和不安，确定Bucky身体无碍、并拜托精通魔法的斯特兰奇博士帮他寻找女巫魔法的破解方法后，当天下午就把Bucky girl带回了家，次日一起搬到复仇者大厦，此后仍然有条不紊地进行着日常生活，该晨跑晨跑，该锻炼锻炼，心理素质强大到令人惊叹。

“他有什么可困扰的，火辣的老战友变成了更火辣的女朋友，白天忙看不出来，晚上一想起来估计就躲在被窝里偷偷笑呢。”Tony隔着头盔喋喋不休地发表自己的高见。

总之，那次意外已经是三个月前，如今整个超英圈都知道了“冬日战士变成了女人”的消息，惊讶感叹者有之，幸灾乐祸者有之，羡慕嫉妒者亦有之，还有人积极推荐冬兵去做LGBTQ+超级英雄的代言人，括弧你没空的话队长也可以考虑反括弧。

* * *

如计划中那样洗好衣服，Steve又简单冲了个澡，换上宽松的汗衫和家居裤。

他迫不及待地从床头柜拿出润滑油和必备的工具，爬上床，对四肢摊平玩手机游戏的Bucky居高临下地命令，“我准备好了，快点。”

Bucky摁下暂停，把手机放下，哀叹一声央求道：“我训练了一整天，很累了，今晚可以先不做吗？”

“我们约定好的，不能言而无信。”Steve逼近他，去拉他的胳膊。

Bucky咬了咬嘴唇，现在的巴掌小脸让他可以轻松做出可怜兮兮的模样：“我们可以明早再来，我保证会比现在更投入。”

Steve把工具放在一边，用不赞成的眼光把人拉进自己怀里。

“好吧好吧。”Bucky还是投降了，翻过身，声音尖细地嘟囔着，“我可告诉你我现在一点都不想动，活都你来干。”

Steve没好气地笑起来，“哪次不都是我在干，什么时候让你出过力了——左手伸过来。”

Bucky依言照做，Steve珍惜地把这支因为Bucky变成女性而跟着小了一号的“武器”捧起来，用润滑油做起保养。

“Steve？”

“嗯？”他认真地用刷子涂上油，金色的睫毛眨一下，壁灯柔和的光线给他的眼睛下方打上一小片阴影。

“你天生就是gay吗？还是为了我变成gay？”被托着一只手臂的Bucky歪头问，虽然只穿着自己的旧T恤当睡衣，但看上去更像个养尊处优的东欧公主。

Steve诧异地看他一眼，“这是什么问题？”

“请正面回答。”

Steve思索着，继续手上的工作，他挤出润滑油再在他胳膊上仔细涂抹的样子让Bucky觉得他像在自己手臂上作画。

Steve摇摇头，“老实说，我不知道，我之前没想过这个问题，但知道了你被纳粹俘虏之后，我只有一个念头，就是哪怕只有一点点希望、哪怕死也要去救你，而在你……掉下火车之后，”他的声音低下去，“我第一次有了杀光所有九头蛇的念头，那种仇恨和愤怒几乎让我都不认识自己了，所以，即便当时我们在打仗，没有任何时间和精力去想这些事，我还是认清了自己的心，并选择向你告白——我很庆幸，你没有从此排斥或恐惧我。”

上完油之后，他取过透气良好的毡布将Bucky的金属臂一层层包起来，然后隔着布在他手背轻轻吻了一下。

“对那些，我只有很模糊的印象了。”Bucky低落地说。

“没关系。”Steve笑了笑，“我会帮你记得的。”

“我不能完全相信你，除非——”Bucky嘴角突然勾起一个不怀好意的笑，刚刚把东西收好的Steve警觉道，“你想做什么？”

“你得证明给我看才行。”Bucky昂起头——他的下巴现在很小，也没有喉结——然后直起身体，长腿一伸，直接跨坐到背靠床头的Steve结实的大腿上。

“证明给我，就现在。”Bucky低下头，捧起他的脸颊，凝视着他的蓝眼睛，他看到Steve的喉结滑动了一下。

Steve扶着他的腰，没有其他动作，他再接再厉地挪动身体，让自己火辣的炙热躯体贴紧Steve，用屁股上上下下地蹭他的敏感部位，期待Steve忍不住抬起胯向上顶他，如果在往常他敢这样，Steve早就一手掐着他屁股，一手捂着他后脑，吻到他窒息了。

Bucky决定先发制人，他用自己崭新的身体紧紧贴上Steve坚实的胸膛，侧头寻找他的嘴巴，唇舌贴上去的一瞬间，他感觉Steve僵硬了一下，然后才松开牙关，放任Bucky的灵活的舌头闯进去跳舞，缠绕，挑逗他的每一根口腔神经。

“感觉怎么样？”Bucky轻喘着分开，俯身用鼻子蹭着他的耳朵，用女性的嗓音挑逗地问。同时慢慢引导对方的手从宽大的T恤下摆伸进去，贴上自己的肚子。

Steve动了动手指，掌下的肌肤细腻柔软：“呃，像在摸一个陌生的女人。”

“Fuck！”Bucky愤怒地锤了下床板，因为是自己的床所以用人类的那只手，“你刚才的甜言蜜语都是在骗我，骗我心软好不跟你上床！”

但他的挣扎收效甚微，Steve连生气都没有，只是轻拍了下他的后背让他从身上下去，等他钻进被窝气恼地背对自己躺好，Steve才从后面揽紧他，用那种生怕他会消失的力气。他关掉壁灯，鼻尖埋在Bucky苹果和佛手柑气味的头发里，那味道和他自己的一样，他闻起来就像Steve的家。

“睡吧，Buck。”

Bucky酸溜溜地抱怨，“我简直不敢相信我已经三个月没有做爱了，我们现在是没有性生活的情侣。”

Steve毫不犹豫地回击，“你最长没有性生活是什么时候？”

“……”

他释然地安慰道，“两个最长七十年都没有性生活的人好像不应该抱怨这个，晚安，我的爱。”

* * *

“我以为色诱Steve会很容易！”Bucky灌下一口啤酒，气壮山河地拍在吧台上。

他现在正坐在上东区一家有名的热闹夜店里，音乐震天响，镁光灯闪得眼睛晃，和他一起来的还有Natasha，Wanda，Hill和Carol。是的——他已经凭借新身份成功跻身超级英雄版本的“女生之夜”，否则就只能跟其他剩下的男人混在一起吃吃喝喝。而且，他本来就非常受女生欢迎，他喜欢和女孩共度轻松愉快的一晚，女孩们也喜欢他。

Natasha耸肩，“看来他只喜欢男孩时的你，和我一样。”

“说好的真爱无敌呢？想和自己男朋友上个床为什么这么难，难道真要我套着美国国旗的内衣给他唱“星条旗永不落”吗？”

“我愿意付钱看那个。”Carol挑眉，也灌了口啤酒。她刚剪了短发，套着帅气的飞行员夹克和长靴，一直有各种女生过来搭讪她。Natasha自然也是她们的热门目标。

“你真的相信这个？那对他很重要吗？”Natasha精致的红色指甲盖在“曼哈顿日落”的鸡尾酒吸管上，轻飘飘地说。

Bucky不解地问，“什么意思？”

红发女人用‘你真是无可救药’的眼神看他：“我是说你的样子，对Steve来说，很重要吗？无论你变成什么样，有没有缺胳膊少腿，是男还是女，经历过什么，你都是他的Bucky，他对你简直有种疯狂的执念——说不定他现在都没察觉你变成了个女人。”

“她是对的。”Hill也点点头，神盾局长的脸颊已经因为烈酒有点红了。

“Wow.”Bucky突然有点不好意思，只好随便感叹一下，并移开视线，舞池里的Wanda她们正跳得热火朝天，最后他还是摸着脸，困惑地说，“——可我真的想不明白，现在我都不用花半小时上润滑剂，他为什么还不摁着我，在任何一个平面上尽情地操？”

他并没刻意压低声音，旁边的一个络腮胡大汉明显听到了这句与柔软娇媚的语调完全不符的话，回头惊恐地看了“女孩Bucky”一眼，然后端起酒杯、避之不及地离开了。

Carol低头笑了下，Natasha低哑的声音十分舒缓，她靠在Hill肩膀上，悠然地抿了一口局长手里的马提尼，“别难过，毕竟现代社会还没有适应公开讨论性生活的豪放嘛。”

“Bullshit，”Bucky立刻反驳，“曾经的我要是这么说，他们早都羡慕地围过来要求听细节，还有人问我的妞是不是真那么棒。”

“那么，恭喜你完成了平权洗礼的第一步！”Hill把酒杯举起来。

“为女性权益干杯！”Bucky第一次真心实意地那么说，“来吧，我们去跳舞！”

后面的事情他都记不大清楚了，因为他很快就喝嗨了，和所有凑上来的热情姑娘跳舞、亲吻、拍照，顺带去舞池里也转了一圈，事实证明无论什么样的Bucky都能嗨翻全场，把夜店的气氛整个推向下一个高潮。当天接到Natasha短信的Steve Rogers到酒吧接人，他在走进大门的第一眼就锁定了他的方向——棕色头发的漂亮女孩几乎是整间酒吧注意力的焦点，无数道目光集中到刚刚作风张扬高调、现在醉眼迷离地趴在吧台上的Bucky身上。他今天穿着Pepper帮他搭配的黑色洋装，性感完美的身材曲线足以男女通杀，因为坐姿的关系他的上衣掀起一角，露出一小片紧窄白皙的腰段，如果视线有实体，他这块皮肤大概已经被贪婪的目光地剜下来了。

Natasha，Hill和Carol冲他打招呼，一个个笑得神秘莫测，Steve礼貌地致意，并大步走过去，一举横在Bucky和正与他聊天的男人中间，往下扯他的衣服，盖住那截扎眼肌肤，Bucky抬起头，看到这张全美国人民都认识的脸，泛红的脸颊立刻绽出一个笑意，湿漉漉的绿眼睛、红艳的嘴唇和他喷在自己脸上的酒气让Steve开始痛恨所有看过他这副样子的人，虽然他心知肚明Bucky这么做的理由。

他面前至少摆着喝空好几轮的空酒杯，是龙舌兰、波本还是杜松子酒并不重要，反正他一分钱也没付过，都是别人为他买的，还有更多的Steve叫不出名字的调酒，颜色梦幻又危险，他现在的酒量不如从前，他不该喝这么多。

“Bucky，回家好吗？”他轻声问，而Bucky只是点点头，跌进他怀里。

停车场和刚才的喧闹的声色场所一比简直万籁俱寂，Bucky觉得自己有点耳鸣，Steve半扶半抱着他，Bucky笑嘻嘻地去摸他的胡茬，说你知道吗，史蒂薇，刚才有个很辣的家伙胡子跟你很像，也是金发！他请我喝了酒，就想摸我屁股，被我吓跑了！

Steve嗯了一声，遥控钥匙打开，车门发出叮地开锁声，他把后座的门给Bucky打开好让他可以躺进去。

“你生气了没有？”Bucky又用屁股关掉了车门，靠在上面问，两手搭在他肩膀。

Steve环着他的腰，那里比以前细了太多，Steve简直不敢用力，四目相对的两人姿势暧昧的要命可他的表情愣是纹丝不动，“为什么要生气？”

Bucky这么做都是为了他而已，虽然有些幼稚，而事实就是，他和所有人跳舞喝酒可他们都不是他想要的人，他在等他，Bucky引爆一整个上东区夜店的荷尔蒙就为了引他上钩，Steve感觉心头被点燃了一颗奶油炸弹，甜蜜的感觉盈满了心脏，还带着一些罪恶感和愉悦。

他故意恶意地用胯顶了一下Bucky，靠近他压低声音，“是为了我吗？”

“以前在小酒馆他们都围着你转，现在也是，但你只想着我，只想要我，对不对？”

“是。”Bucky爽快地承认，他觉得脸颊发烫，但不是因为被揭穿，而是眼前的Steve实在漂亮得完美无缺、不类凡人，即便在路灯下金发也是那么耀眼，湛蓝的眼睛，挺阔的鼻梁，尤其是他的粉色嘴唇，上片略薄下片饱满，简直性感的一塌糊涂。他真想吻到天荒地老。

就在那张英俊的大脸如愿朝他逼近时，Bucky突然觉得胃里翻江倒海——刚才的酒果然过量了——然后当场就吐了个一塌糊涂，最后被Steve放到后座上的时候，已经睡得迷迷瞪瞪、全无力气了。

* * *

Bucky本以为最差劲的部分是宿醉的第二天还要上班，但端着咖啡刚坐下，Natasha递过来的iPad就让他改了想法。

“这个是什么？”Bucky顶着黑眼圈问。

“最新头条。你还记得我们上次在罗宾逊第五大道——就是纽约报社那条街——和章鱼博士的那场恶战吗？”

“怎么了？他又被放出来作威作福了？”

Natasha的食指摇了摇，“那是你变成现在的样子后第一次加入复仇者战斗，也是唯一一次在公众视野下的行动。”

“所以？”

“他们都很感兴趣这位新加入的‘女英雄’是谁，他们只知道她不是我，不是Wanda，不是Pepper，更不是别的有名的人。所以一直想挖出你的新闻。”

“真是吃饱了撑的啊。”Bucky打了个呵欠，“所以，他们挖出了什么，会不会发现是冬兵终于做了变性手术？”

“比那还遭，昨天我们去酒吧被拍到了。”她示意Bucky仔细去看新闻的内容，“现在纽约时报和多家媒体都在传你是美国队长的绯闻女友，靠爬上他的床才成了复仇者。还怀疑你已经怀孕了。”说到后半句的时候，Natasha抿起一个意味深长的笑，“你最近是不是吃多了？”

“放他娘的屁。”Bucky差点掀桌，“老子辛辛苦苦拼了命保护报社这帮人，他们居然这样编排我，IP在哪？我要去突突了他们！”


	2. Chapter 2

这是一个难得的轻松、愉快的周日清晨，没有外星人、九头蛇和邪恶科学家，也没有国务卿先生纡尊上门说教。Steve和Sam说说笑笑地走到复仇者休息室，讨论着昨晚那场激烈的UFC终极格斗冠军赛，Sam兴奋地比划着决赛双方的手势，说得唾沫横飞，Steve微笑着看着他，一手推开休息室厚重的门，Sam注意到队长在开门的一瞬间耳朵轻轻动了一下，脸跟着向右边转去，Sam跟着瞟了一眼，只看到在长沙发上躺尸的Clint和Rhody。

“Bucky在这。”Steve解释，好像自动无视了这个空间里的所有其他人，两人朝观影区的方向走去，果然，队长的“女朋友”正盘腿坐在尽头的矮沙发上，以淑女绝不会有的典型“Barnes”坐姿，此刻，一副线条优美纤细的小腿正搭在他的肩膀，腿的主人悠闲地坐在沙发靠背上，灵巧的手指间穿梭着Bucky早上被Steve绑好、现在打着卷铺在肩上的棕色发丝。两人穿着情侣绛红色紧身衣，身材绝佳，大概89.7%的直男都会想约其中一个出去，剩下的则希望两个一起，不考虑到她们是黑寡妇和一个 **实在纯爷们** 的话。

何况冬兵那张明显变得柔和俏丽的脸正涨得通红，胸膛剧烈起伏着，呼吸声像风箱那么大，他的左手死死按在旁边的大理石茶几上，Sam担心着多久上面会现出裂纹。

“这是在练什么新式呼吸法么？”Sam从睡的迷迷瞪瞪的Clint手里偷了一把爆米花。

“他输了一场‘战斗’，不这样呼吸他怕控制不住自己。”Natasha绑着小辫，耸耸肩解释。

Steve闻言，嘴角勾起弧度，也在矮沙发上坐下。Sam狠狠拍了下大腿，“太可惜了——我居然错过这场面，那位勇士是谁？”

“纽约时报的编辑Jonathan Wade，别奇怪——你知道‘Winter Lady’吗？”

这几个月随着大小任务导致的女版冬兵曝光率增加，公众目光越来越被这位身手敏捷、神秘火辣、迈起步子如同“天生的diva”的新复仇者成员吸引，在一个男性为主导的超英阶级里女人就是上好的谈资，而当这个女性复仇者和某个元老成员有点桃色关系那就更精彩啦——何况桃色的另一方还是百年处男、从没有过什么亲密私人关系的化石队长。

天不怕地不怕的纽约狗仔长枪短炮地追逐着她，因为同样有一条金属臂Jonathan在首篇绯闻报道中称呼她为“Winter Lady”，炒作极其成功，话题度和吸睛度直逼伟大的Tony Stark——那家伙可是一个绕着低空飞一圈就可以造就媲美泰勒演唱会尖叫场面的主。

“今天居然有人对我吹口哨！”Bucky听起来快要把牙咬碎了，“以前这样的小流氓见到我就会跑，因为他知道我会把他打得谁都认不出来。”

“现在他们觉得你是‘女人’了，构不成威胁，或者更糟，一个花瓶，哎呀——”Natasha低呼一声，手指上的细绳崩断了，Bucky的麻花辫还差一个收尾。

正当她试图越到沙发另一头找备用皮筋，一个发夹及时递来，可爱版机器猫形状的小卡子安静躺在Steve伸过来的掌心，Sam和Natasha都惊讶地看着他——‘队长身上一个口袋都没有啊？’‘果然男友力合格，是不是卫生棉条都常备？’两人在心里同时想。

Natasha于是拿起机器猫小卡子别住了Bucky的发尾，她把辫子拨弄到Bucky胸前，然后跳下沙发赞叹地看他：“真是个小甜心，我们拍张自拍给‘Winter Widow’cp加加热度怎么样？”她亲热地贴着Bucky坐下，调整镜头，两人的辫子除了颜色几乎一样只是一左一右。

Sam居然在脑子里勾画出两人拍照的其他场景——笑容甜蜜的Natasha把一脸不高兴撅着嘴的Bucky按在自己胸口、肩膀和嘴唇——打住，他摇摇头，咳了两声才冷静下来，“Bucky，你不可能永远隐藏身份，国会那边已经了解了情况，但他们不会帮你说话，也不会承认什么魔法可以彻头彻尾改变性别。”

“我可以为你召开新闻发布会，宣布我们的复仇者新成员，或者我的踢踏舞老师，你自己选。”Tony顺便对“Winter Widow”组合吹了个口哨，Sam不知道带着黑眼圈的钢铁侠是突然从哪冒出来的。

“我当冬兵当的好好的！不需要另一个代号就因为我变了性别，我只想要保持原状。”

Natasha一边调手机滤镜一边头也不抬地说，“你很快就会发现不同了——你可以继续一周训练八十小时甚至更多，可以精通所有枪械战术，救更多人，但他们关心的只有你怎么调节饮食保持身材，好套上紧身衣——ok，发送！”

Bucky握紧拳头，“我从没体验过这种感觉……”他看向Nat的目光多了丝歉意，“这真不公平。”

Natasha摇摇头表示无碍，Bucky目光下意识地去追逐Steve，他坐在他边上，一直一言不发地刷着手机。

“我猜听到新名词的队长在疯狂补刷‘Winter Lady’相关的报道，说不定能在今晚学以致用——毕竟那些照片拍的是挺辣的。”

Steve忽然放下手机，抓起Bucky的手，他似乎用了很大力气，拉的巴基一个踉跄，“我们回房间。”

“我说也不用这么急吧。”刚才只是在开玩笑的Clint惊讶地看向他们，嘴张成一个O型，“注意影响。”

他们很少会在外人面前有如此亲密的表现，牵手，肢体接触一类的，望着成片不怀好意的眼神，Bucky装模作样地挣扎道：“快放开我，你这流氓！我可是体面人家的姑娘！”

Steve一路将Bucky推到格斗间，这是复仇者套间配备的专门的小型训练室，没有监控——不是说他信不过Jarvis，但他的确对Stark是不是会选择站在政府那边存疑，他绝不想冒险。

Steve站到缓冲垫上，两臂一前一后，摆好架势，简短地说：“和我打。”

“你有什么毛病？”Bucky咕哝一句，把身上扯皱了的衣服理平，转身就想走，Steve在后面叫住他。

Bucky回头看了他两秒，突然闪电般朝他出拳，Steve向后一躲，金属臂勘勘从他耳际滑过，Bucky势头不减，手腕一翻朝他的脖子掐去，Steve攥住他上臂阻拦，同时下盘出腿攻击，Bucky猝不及防地倒在他身上，两人一齐摔上缓冲垫。

这和他们当年在航空母舰上的姿势诡异地相似，Steve用大腿牢牢压制他的金属臂，健壮的胳膊缠紧他脖子，胯顶着他屁股，Bucky用尽全力，喉咙里滚了几句脏话，仍然没有挣开。

Steve松开他，两人爬起来，Steve的脸色是从未有过的凝重，“再来。”

Bucky抗议：“我现在不想打！”

“那就告诉我真相。”Steve强硬地要求。

“什么真相？”

“关于你的血清！——我读了赵海伦博士私下发给我的报告，是不是出了问题？”

Bucky的脸色瞬间褪成煞白，“……我不知道你在说什么。”

“你当然知道，你每天都在训练室，如果体能在下降你当然会察觉，我刚才没使全力，你根本连挣脱都做不到！”

“胡说八道，你那玩意顶着我屁股，我不想让你占我便宜罢了。”Bucky下巴一昂。

“Buck……”Steve不再讲话了，只是悲伤地望着他，好像再多一句语言就会变成利刃割伤他们两个。

Bucky的脚步僵在原地，他知道自己可以掉头离开，可以假装打赢了这一仗，但他于心不忍，他做不到这个，他在Steve面前从来没有胜算。

无声的对峙中，他双肩落下，卸了力气，小声说：“我不知道……Steve，我不知道。你说的没错，我的确感觉力量在流失，自从换了这副身体，好像血清在失效一样。”Bucky从来不是轻易服输的性格，这番话说出来并不容易，“我不觉得，我还能做到以前那样，我打不过你了，如果这就是你想听到的。”他苦笑着看向Steve。

“你怎么可以瞒着我？”Steve大步上前，紧紧握住他的肩膀，心碎地问。

Bucky低着头：“我不想让你失望，我恨每一次我让你失望的时候。”

“你永远不会让我失望，Bucky，你是我最重要的精神支柱。”

Bucky侧头看着他捏在自己上臂上的手，顺着看过去，尽头是Steve坚定温暖的眼神。他知道Natasha说的是真的，无论他变成什么样，Steve都不会对他另眼相待，他永远是Steve的Bucky，是他人生的锚，向来如此。

大度的Bucky打算不再跟他较劲，长舒了一口气，抬起自己的手臂搂紧他，头靠上他的肩膀，喃喃道：“Stevie，我的小Stevie……如果我永远变不回去怎么办？如果我看不了你的后背了怎么办？你知道我现在不踮脚只能亲到你的乳（ru）头吧？”

Steve忍不住被逗笑，将人顺势抱进怀里，“只要你能安全、健康，其他的都不重要，我们都会想办法解决的。”

“是啊，又不是说我有多爱我的老二，我毕竟连左手都失去过嘛，老二有什么了不起的，不信你到大街上随便去问一个男人，你是要老二还是要手臂呢，我敢打赌，他还是会留着老二的……”

“你能不能不再重复‘老二’这个词了？

“好——等等，你觉得如果我去装个金属老二会怎么样？”

Bucky这么插科打诨意味着他已经释然不少，Steve于是更贴近了他，两臂环住他的背，脸颊贴着他的发丝，偶尔吻一下他的额头。他抱着Bucky的姿势依然很小心，连胯都要挪开。

“Steve？”Bucky趴在他肩膀上问。

“嗯？”

“现在气氛不错，我们可以不过无性生活了吗？”

“我记得你刚才说你是体面人家的姑娘。”Steve拉开了点距离，嘴角含笑地看他的眼睛。

“那你就别像个树这样直挺挺地站在这，搞得我总想往你身上爬，你知道我对爬树情有独钟。”Bucky不满地戳他的肩膀。

Steve喉间发出一连串的轻笑，如果巴基有老二，现在绝对会因为这笑声硬得发疼。

他张口正想要解释，客厅的墙壁突然闪着红光，Jarvis发出几声连续的、凄厉的警告：

“队长，中士，我们被攻击了，目标是形态可变的魔法生物，破坏力极大，初步数量估算七千六百只，Sir已经带着装甲出发。”

“——我恨魔法！”Bucky一边套制服一边恶狠狠道，Steve拉紧他背后的系带，打了个结结实实的扣，并亲手重新为他绑好头发。

* * *

一切都在塌陷，包括他们所处的这处大厦。

“让我上去！”Bucky抹掉脸颊上温热的血，这大概是从他耳朵里流出来的，噪音震耳欲聋，他几乎是在朝Steve吼，“我现在的体重只有你的三分之二，我能做到！”

“空中增援很快就到，作为队长不能让任何一个队员涉险。”Steve的声音堪称冷静，他又扯掉一个变异怪物的翅膀，绿色的液体溅在他身上，紧接着一堆吱哇乱叫、长着翅膀的怪物又向他扑过来。

“Wanda那孩子还在上面！这也属于不让队员涉险的部分吗！”Bucky吼回去，把打完子弹的重型冲锋丢在地上，然后把所有武器从身上一一拆卸，目测着上方正被可以喷火的怪兽毁得差不多的悬梯，通向对面那栋楼唯一的通道。

“让我去，我可以接应救援队。”Bucky轻装上阵，一边应付源源不断的怪物，边向Steve靠近。

Steve只好叹口气，半蹲下去，举起盾牌，Bucky助跑几步，猛吸一口气跳到上面，向下一踩，借力跃起，双手刚好够到悬梯边缘，他屏住呼吸，等到身体不在晃动，一鼓作气地抬高双腿，翻过身，轻盈地落到桥上。

悬梯剧烈地晃动了一下，已经达到了承受的极限，随时有塌陷的可能，但Bucky近乎完美地控制住身体，维持一线平衡，像过独木桥那样成功落到了对面的大厦。悬梯紧接着坠落。

Bucky隔空冲Steve眨眨眼睛，脸蛋沾着污迹，绿眼睛却亮极了，紧接着他在崩塌的大厦间几个起落，像一个精灵般消失到墙后面。

尽管知道这并不合时宜，Steve还是为他这一眼呼吸一滞。

为了到达Wanda被困的楼梯间，Bucky打了二十分钟的怪物，被咬伤大腿还被房梁砸了背，等他找到Wanda发出的信号源，才发现这里还困着二十几个普通职员，Wanda靠在一堆废墟中间，用最后的魔力维持着这里不被怪物袭击，红光在她指间已经微弱至极。

他迅速用通讯器向空中支援队报告具体地点，撕下衣料给Wanda包扎，红衣少女看到他，扯出一抹几乎看不见的微笑，随即丧失了意识。她一晕过去，周围蛰伏的怪物立即蠢蠢欲动。

Bucky的目光在她身后那堆瑟瑟发抖的平民中逡巡，一个男声颤巍巍响起来，“……Winter Lady？”

Bucky一看清那张脸就立即上火，真是冤家路窄，他就是给自己编小报八卦，还在网上吵架吵赢了他的Jonathan Wade，如果情况允许，Bucky真想坐下来跟他辩论个八百回合，但他已经被魔法事故吓破了胆，Bucky不想再成为他今后的人生阴影之一。

“是Winter Soldier！你这蠢货！”Bucky朝他吼道，“滚过来！”

Jonathan绝望地挪过去，没想到“Winter Soldier”没在这个时候打击报复，只是让他帮忙按着Wanda的伤口，然后抽出了腰间的小刀，一刀扎进了他的肩膀——后面的一只怪物的眼睛里。

Bucky将他们拉到身后，跟疯狂涌上来的丑陋怪物缠斗，背上的伤让他难以呼吸，大概是扎进肺管了，但他一直护着他们，没让一只怪物成为漏网之鱼。

救援机的机翼呼啸着停在三十二层的平台外面，Bucky为他们断后，直到所有平民和Wanda安全登上救援机，刚好满员。

整座大厦在倾倒的边缘，驾驶员不愿离开，Bucky恨不得上去踹他，“别傻了，我是超级士兵，有的是办法下去，你们快撤！”

这里高度并不算矮，但也绝对不高，从这里跳下去，每层外面的阳台都有栏杆，这很冒险，但是没有什么别的好办法了。

他纵身一跃，大概降了十米的高度，金属手臂猛地抓住栏杆，很好，他松口气，这行得通，下面就可以——

被怪物啃咬过的栏杆忽然从中间断裂。

坠落。

又是熟悉的坠落。他曾在烈焰里攀爬，在冰雪里下坠。他对此并不陌生，坠落简直是他的好哥们。

在急速的风声中，Bucky在心里默默计算，三十二层，除去刚才那十米，如果算上二层的雨篷，如果血清还能勉强运作，他大概只会断一条腿，要是再不幸一点，直挺挺地落到地面，那就……好像也什么大不了的，只不过他从来没想过自己去到另一个世界的时候会没有老二在身上。

他伤感地调整姿势，蜷起身体，最大程度减少撞击对头部和胸腔的伤害。他能感到大地向他越扑越近，然而一个极大的力从背后牢牢地拽住了他，那是出发前Steve帮他结实系好的扣，瞬间过大的加速度让他头晕目眩，几欲呕吐，他觉得快骨折了，但内心深处一个声音狂喜地呐喊，老子这次死不了了……

接下来他的后背和膝盖被一双臂膀牢牢托起，于是他睁开眼睛，Steve的蓝眼睛睁正温柔地望着他，他很确定他们还浮在半空中，而且这不是天堂。

“哇哦。”Bucky夸张地感叹了下，“你是什么时候会飞的？”

“哦。”Steve这下不好意思地笑了，抬头望去：“是Sam。”

Sam正呼哧呼哧地拎着两人朝上飞，可怜的翅膀发出不堪重负的嘁咔呻吟。

Bucky舒了口气，心安理得地把头埋进Steve的肩膀，公主抱什么的，回头再说吧。

这次不少复仇者和参与战斗的特工都负了伤，Bucky也在医院叫苦连天地躺了好几天，但如果Bucky早知道他回家能见到这个画面，他不介意自己多住几次院。

不知道是不是Steve极少青睐西装的缘故，偶尔一穿起来简直帅得人神共愤，他就这样穿着套纯黑的西装陪Bucky吃了烛光晚餐，满屋子包括大床上还都铺满了玫瑰花。

Bucky这顿饭吃得魂不守舍，都不知道叉子进了鼻子还是嘴，等到他反应过来的时候已经坐到Steve身上跟他吻得难分难舍了。

“如果你现在说对不起其实我一直都对你这个身体硬不起来——我就掐死你。”Bucky气喘吁吁地说。

Steve揽着他的腰，同样渴望地啃着他的脖子：“我当然硬的起来，对你我什么时候硬不起来？”

“那你为什么一直不愿意和我上床？”

“Bucky，”Steve认真地看着他，“你是我的此生挚爱，是我最宝贵的东西，我不想在这种时候占你的便宜，鲁莽地毁掉我们辛苦建立起来的关系。”

Bucky难以置信地眨眼：“性怎么可能会毁了我们的爱情？性是冰淇淋上的巧克力碎，是芝士蛋糕顶的那块草莓，你能用巧克力碎毁掉奶油吗？！”

Steve大笑起来，笑得比太阳还温暖，笑得冰川融化，百花盛开，他好不容易才停下来：“你说的对。不过，我还记得我们第一次有多惨烈，所以，我去做了一些“学习”——我想，我现在准备好了。”

Steve把人抱起来，放到超级士兵们的大床上，Bucky立刻爬起来，看到Steve老爷爷一样解扣子的动作，恨不得这就冲过去，把那个最爱的那个器官含进嘴里。

然而Steve拦住他：“今晚都交给我。”

Bucky不信任地攥着他的手腕：“如果你因为我现在成了女孩就玩绅士那一套——”

“你现在的身体就是女孩。”Steve反驳，“至于是不是绅士，你待会就知道了。”他慢条斯理地解下领带，绕在血管鼓胀的手背上，居高临下地看着他。

Bucky期待地望着他，让他亲手把自己的内衣一点点解开，还不准自己帮忙——这是能满足他占有欲还是怎的——等到他们都跟出生时候的状态一样了，Steve才低下头，吻上他最想被吻的那个位置。

半夜的时候，Bucky模模糊糊地想到，以后谁再说Steve不是个学习天才，他就跟谁急。以及，他要对Steve身上最喜欢的部位重新排个序，连手指都要算上。

日光穿过窗帘缝隙将Bucky将他唤醒的时候，Bucky就感觉有什么东西不一样了，浑身一点也不酸痛，好像力量在体内重新汩汩流转起来，五官的感知又一次变得敏锐无比，他能够听到楼下汽车来往的引擎声，邻居打开窗户的呵欠声，厨房水龙头的滴水声。他闭着眼睛，用所有能想到的语言向Jesus祈祷，然后伸手向身下探去，准备好了吗士兵？准备好了，一二三！他果然握住了雄伟的老二！

失而复得的Bucky几乎喜极而泣，看来身体已经回到了正常状态，连血清也没有受到影响，他低头看了看，果然胸前和其他地方的女性特征已经不见了。

他赶紧伸手推身边背对他睡着的男人，“Steve，我变回来了，你快看看，你快——”

“别闹，再睡五分钟……”

那个尾音弱下去的柔软女声令Bucky浑身一震，缓缓转过头颅，只见一头流泻的灿烂金发，铺满赤（chi）裸细腻的背部，差点亮瞎了Bucky的眼。

“……Stevie？”他难以置信地问，同时“金发美人”转过了身，毯子只盖了点腹部，白皙无暇、曲线有致的身材就那样暴露在明晃晃的日光下，两团接近G的罩杯即便躺着也“自有沟壑”，火辣程度足以让一个正常的男人鼻血横流，下腹起火。

Bucky艰难地咽了下口水，第一次觉得，硬还是不硬，这是个难题。他突然明白Steve这段日子的感受了。

金发的家伙睁开眼睛，对着Bucky笑了笑，想起身吻他，但很快，他皱起眉，疑惑地拨弄了两下，因为金色的发丝蹭到了他的脸颊。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！———”一声足以震响整个复仇者大厦的尖利女声打破了这个平静的清晨。

Bucky用最真诚的语气建议：“那个，Stevie，现在Nat她们的女生之夜应该空出一个席位，你要不要我去和她们说说？”

Fin.


End file.
